


A bunch of dumps

by kaitothegreat



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/M, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Random & Short, Romance, Short One Shot, Some Plot, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothegreat/pseuds/kaitothegreat
Summary: Here's a bunch of ask prompts / random one-shots I had originally posted on tumblrMost of them are KaiAo, some may be AUs, and if you squint hard enough, you might spot some basis of a plotEach chapter would provide more details on what the one-shot is about





	1. Baby

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO I'm not dead yet (yay!), but in case anyone missed reading these (or maybe it's only just me) because my tumblr is gone, I've decided to dump some or most of the tumblr ask prompts/random one-shots I've saved here. Those who once followed my tumblr would just be refreshing their memories, but for those who don't, hope you'll enjoy these crappy content while I'm still struggling to finish the new AU that is barely close to completion. Hooray
> 
> Reviews and comments are always, greatly appreciated!

 

> _**Baby (1) :** _ **_"Baby" word prompt for Kaiao! And thank you in advance if you do so! Thanks for blessing us with these shorts!_  
>  **

“We need to talk.”

Kaito felt the hair on the back of his neck stand as he closed the fridge door after taking out a drink. He turned to stare at Aoko, who was sitting by the dining table and waiting for him. He trudged over and sat across her, leaving his unopened can of drink aside and forgotten.

“What is it?” He asked tentatively, unsure of what he should be expecting when Aoko was speaking with a neutral tone. He understood her anger better than her other confusing moods.

“It’s something important.” She explained briefly. 

“Okay.” Kaito licked his lips. “I’m ready to hear whatever you have to say.”

Aoko nodded solemnly and began. “As you’ve noticed,” she rubbed the side of her arms and then at her stomach. “I’ve been gaining some weight.”

_“Yes you have.”_ would be what the old Kuroba Kaito would say, even if it was or wasn’t the truth. But the Kuroba Kaito now—husband of Kuroba Aoko and dutiful son-in-law of Nakamori Ginzo—had thought much differently. Although he promised there wouldn’t be any more lies between them ever again, that didn’t include white lies… like this one.

“Nope.” He glanced at her up and down, and even bent under the table to admire her (delicious) thighs. “You look _perfectly_ fine.”

Aoko rolled her eyes and tapped a finger on the table, silently commending him to look back up. “Okay, besides that, you’ve probably also noticed that I’ve been rather agitated lately, right?”

It was an understatement, but Kaito found no need to correct her; he was partially at fault for it anyway. He had been really busy to keep Aoko company for the past month, and there were times when he didn’t come back home for three days straight. Being intolerant towards his poor work-life balance, she must have been upset, and hence _The Talk_.

He should have been prepared for this a long time ago.

“I know. And I understand.” Kaito nibbled his lower lip and dared himself to look into her eyes.  

Aoko straightened in surprise. “You understand?”

“It’s due to my work, right? I have been neglecting you because of my recent practices after all.”

He noticed her shoulders relaxed as she leaned back against her chair and laughed. “It’s not about that.” She waved a hand.

Now Kaito was confused. _What else could it be?_ Frowning, he abandoned his seat and squatted by Aoko’s side to give her a careful once over. “Did something happen? Are you okay?”

“I’m okay. I’m more than okay, in fact.” Aoko smiled and cupped his cheek with a hand.

He leaned against her hand, feeling her soft touch and let out a sigh of relief. If Aoko was alright, nothing else really mattered. “Then what is it that you want to say?” He asked out of curiosity,

Aoko didn’t answer right away. Instead, she slowly moved her fingers away from his face and ran it across his hair as a smile spread across her lips. “I wonder if they’ll have your hair.” She whispered softly, almost to herself.

Kaito tilted his head. “Who-?”

“I’m pregnant.”

“…”

“…”

“Y-You’re…”

“Pregnant, yes.” Aoko finished his sentence and chuckled. She patted a hand over her stomach and gave a soft sigh that breathed melody into Kaito’s ears. “Twelve weeks in. _And_ twins.”

Kaito wiped a hand down his face, and even slapped it once to check if he was dreaming. He wasn’t; Aoko’s beaming face was still right before him.

“T-Twins?” He let out a choke, his voice as shaky as his hands. “We’ve got… twins?”

She nodded, eyes brimming with happy tears. “Yeah.”

Eventually loss for words, all Kaito could do, to convey all the love he carried for their future, was to kiss Aoko before picking her up and twirled her around as their joint laughter filled the air.

 

* * *

  

> _ **Baby (2) : Can I request a writing about Kaito being over-protective when Aoko is pregnant with their baby? Thank you so much! Hope you have a lovely day!** _

“I trust that you two can take care of yourself. So while you’re at it, don’t give mommy any trouble. She had a hell of a morning, and so did I. What you two can do is to sleep quietly inside mommy’s tummy and stay like that till she comes back home, okay? Okay, good. I love you two.”

Aoko cleared her throat.

“Right, I almost forgot.” Kaito straightened, his face leaving Aoko’s belly as he gave her cheek a peck. “And I love you the most.”

“You’re acting as if I’m going to a war.” She rolled her eyes as she opened their front door. “I’m just going to buy some clothes.”

“I know. But clothes can be heavy too. Depending on the material.” Kaito bit his lower lip, his eyes wide and puppy-eyed. “You sure you don’t want me to come?”

“I’ll be fine. Besides, your next performance is around the corner.” Aoko gave him a pointed look. “And Jii-san has been reminding you to fix your tools since last week, _which_ you have yet to do so.”

“…Alright. If there’s anything. _Anything_. Give me a call straightaway.” He reminded her, for the sixth time since she was preparing to go out earlier. She could still see the flicker of worry in his eyes, but he covered it pretty well with his grin.

“I will.” She assured him, for the hundredth time over again.

And she closed the door behind her.

.  
.

Aoko should have known, should have understood, that it was a bad, _bad_ , BAD idea to squat.

If Kaito was here, he would’ve given her a good scolding (He already did once when she tried to mop under their sofa). But he wasn’t here, so it was okay. Although he told her to give him a call for anything, she couldn’t possibly call him to come over just to pick up the purse she dropped and then go back home. Forget about going back home, he’d definitely accompany her in the end, which she didn’t want him to.

So, independent and all (despite being pregnant with two), Aoko squatted to pick up her purse and some scattered coins. It was all normal and fine, until she stood up.

And for a moment, Aoko felt dizzy.

She took a step back and held onto a shelf that was by her side, barely keeping her standing—

—Until she felt a strong, firm grip over her back, giving her a light push to straighten her posture perfectly.

So perfect that Aoko thought it was done a million of times before.

Aoko turned.

“Are you okay?” A lady with green eyes asked, her brows furrowed in concern.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thank you.” Aoko smiled, but the lady’s arm was still locked over her shoulders, holding her protectively.

“You sure? Do I need to call an ambulance?”

“What- Uh no, I don’t need an ambulance. I just felt dizzy for a second because I stood up too fast. I’m fine now.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Very sure?”

“Very sure.”

“Okay.” The lady nodded. “I’ll be going. Stay safe.”

“Thank you for everything.”

Though the lady said she would be going, Aoko could still see her lingering around during her entire shopping journey. It wasn’t exactly unusual, since this was the women’s department and she was probably, well, looking at clothes like her. But… something told Aoko it wasn’t right. Not in a bad way like when she was trying to figure out Kid’s identity or how the baddies that were after Kid’s life somehow took interest in hers too. It just wasn’t right… yet it still felt like it did; familiar, and comfortable…

She ignored the lady and decided to focus on her shopping instead.

Aoko didn’t buy much. Just a couple of comfortable bras and pyjamas before  heading home. _Depending on the material_ , like how Kaito was so concerned about, her purchases should satisfy him and his over-protectiveness.

“You’re back!” Kaito chimed as he skipped across the hall and welcomed her in. “So how’s your relaxing, free-and-easy shopping trip?”

“Wonderful.” Aoko dumped her bags onto the sofa before heading inside the kitchen. Kaito followed. “But it was strange though. Because the entire time, I felt like like you’re there.”

“Cute.” Kaito crossed his arms and leaned against the kitchen counter, smirking. “Didn’t know you’d miss me that much.”

“ _Well_ , weren’t you there with me?” Aoko blurted and glanced at him sideways.

He blinked innocently. “What do you mean, honey? I was busy fixing my tools in the basement.”

“ _Is it_ , darling?” Aoko said, her voice tainted with sarcasm as she tilted her head and watched Kaito under her eyelashes. He didn’t answer and held her gaze, until the staring contest ended when he suddenly leaned forward and kissed her.

The kiss ended up brief, but Aoko swore she saw fireworks that lasted for a lifetime.

They broke off, and she opened her eyes before blinking in surprise. Kaito’s face was slightly flushed for some reason, which was strange. Between them, It was usually _her_ that ended up having a red face after all.

“Promise me you’ll never look at anyone like that.” He murmured, breaking her line of thoughts.

“Like what?”

“Like _that_ , before I couldn’t resist the urge to kiss you.”

Aoko rolled her eyes and turned away to pour herself a glass of water. “You know I won’t.“

Kaito grinned. “Anyway, how did you figure out? I thought my disguise was perfect.”

She shrugged as she sipped onto her water. “My instinct.”

“Instinct?”

Aoko looked down and placed a hand over her belly. “Maybe the kids knew and told me.”

Kaito sighed, though he was smiling instead. “That’s troublesome. These two are gonna overthrow their dad someday.”

“And what are you gonna do?”

His smile remained. “I’ll continue to love them, to the moon and back.”


	2. Falling

> _**Falling:** **To help give you a distraction: How about any of the three main ships (I'm not sure if you want a break from KaiAo or not, so I'll give you some choice?) and the prompt of 'falling'?**_

"If you'd woken up ten minutes earlier, we wouldn't be late!"

"That's  _not_  the reason why we're late, excuse you." Kaito sneered, giving her a pointed look. "It's because you wanted to help the kittens out of the drain."

Aoko growled. "Don't blame it all on me! You wanted to help too!"

That was true, but there wasn't a point to admit she was right.

They continued to run at the speed of light down the empty streets. It wasn't a good sign when they couldn't see anyone they knew, or anyone wearing the same school uniform as they were. They must be late. Super, duper late.

"Shit," Kaito clicked his tongue as he squinted to see what was ahead. "The gate's closed."

Aoko gritted her teeth.

They slowed their run once they reached the school building and locked gates. There was a faint microphone echo coming from their school hall; the morning assembly had started, and the principal was probably rambling about something about the future of the students and whatnots.

"I guess we don't have a choice then." Kaito shrugged carelessly after rattling the gates. He spun around, walking back to the direction they came.

Aoko grabbed him by the collar, nearly choking him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Home, where else? I'm not going to write a ten page essay about why I'm late. I'm just gonna call in sick."

She swung her bag over his head, which he dodged. "Don't be stupid! We'll just have to climb over and slip in before our first class starts. And there's a history test coming up. We can't miss any lessons!"

"Climb over? You're so funny, Ahouko." Kaito gestured over the tall brick walls that extended from the gates and surrounding their school. "The principal made sure the walls are built high enough so no one could do that."

"The wall isn't that…" Aoko paused, suddenly uncertain, before she quickly cleared her throat to dispel that moment. "I have a plan. I'll climb over you, and then I'll pull you up from there."

Kaito scoffed. "How about _I_ climb over  _you_?"

"You're too heavy!"

"Says you?" He saw how Aoko's face turned hot red, but he continued before she could start rambling about her recent diet and exercise routines he'd already noticed since last month. "You don't have the strength to pull me up anyway. And the stepping part is just gonna take two brief seconds. You won't die from it."

She considered for a moment before giving in. "Fine. You'll pull me up from there."

Great.

They tossed their bags over the high wall, and after hearing two soft thuds on the other side, they began putting their plan in motion. Aoko bent her knees while leaning against the wall for support, and as promised, Kaito stepped on her thighs for two seconds and climbed up the wall.

Once he reached the top, he turned and grabbed Aoko's outreached hands to pull her up. There wasn't much room on the top of the wall to sit or steady themselves, so they could only stand, with their toes sticking out over the edge.

"Okay. Let's jump down." Kaito said. And blame it on habit, maybe, because he counted to three inwardly instead of out loud before he made the jump, just like what he always did when he was Kid.

When his feet landed on the ground, he only heard a thud.

Kaito glanced up.

Aoko was still standing on top of the wall, eyes wide with quivering lips.

"Uh," he tilted his head. "Are you-"

"It's… so high." She squeaked.

He intended to mock her about her plan, but decided against it. "Bend down before you leap. At least that will decrease the distance."

"I-I can't; my legs are too wobbly to bend." She looked too scared to think, move, or even look at him properly in the eye. It was partially his fault, he supposed. He should have made sure she was prepared for the jump before he did his own.

But at least he knew that anger, most often, dispelled her uneasiness easier than other methods. And instigating that temper of hers was one of his top talents, many would say.

"You know… I can see your panties from here." He said, which was actually true too.

"Kuroba Kaito!"

"Don't shout, gosh. You're gonna attract attention." Kaito gritted his teeth before sighing. "I didn't know you're afraid of heights."

"I'm not." She bit her lips. "I… don't know what's gotten into me today."

With her running after Kaitou Kid—across so many roofs and other high elements—without a fear in the world, he didn't expect her to be scared of a little height like this. She must have found this quite a surprise herself too.

"Whatever the problem is," he glanced at the large clock on the top of the school building. "We're going to miss the chance to slip inside our class if this drags."

"But I don't know what to do…"

Kaito spread out his arms. "Just jump. I'll catch you."

Aoko scoffed. "You're gonna run when I do."

He grinned. "Do you have that little trust in me?"

" _Yes._ "

"I promise I won't."

"Don't say it with that stupid grin on your face! How am I supposed to believe you!"

"Fine." Kaito rubbed a hand over his face, wiping the grin away like what she wanted. He spread out his arms again, and with the most serious tone he could muster as Kuroba Kaito, he spoke. "I will catch you when you fall. Trust me."

He knew embarrassment wasn't the only reason for the blush that crept across her cheeks, but he pretended to not notice it. Any relevant comments weren't going to do him good when his other identity still existed. "So? Are you gonna jump?" He asked.

"…Will you really catch me?"

"Yes. I promise."

The hesitance in her eyes faded a little, and he watched her slowly taking a deep breath, closed her eyes, and let herself fall.

Not jump. But fall.

He caught her, strong arms locking around her body once her chest collided into his as he fell back onto the hard ground, taking in the impact that was meant for her.

_Ow._

At that moment as he stared into the sky, feeling the numb pain spreading across his back, all he saw were clouds and a few leaves swirling in the wind, but in a blink, he only saw blue. It took him a while before he realized those were Aoko's eyes.

"A-Are you okay?!" She nearly shouted into his face.

"Yes. I'm fine." He suffered much worse than this anyway. No biggie.

"…Thank you, Kaito." Aoko mumbled as her eyes scanned over his shoulders worryingly. "I can give you some of my tamago from my bento during lunch."

" _Wow._  Very generous of you."

Aoko narrowed her eyes, the sincere moment between them vanished. She stood up and off his body to brush the dust off her uniform. Kaito followed.

"What do you want though?" She asked once she was done. There wasn't any sarcasm or annoyance in her tone. Her question was serious.

Kaito blankly turned to stare at her.

He could try and ask for her forgiveness for the things he did, but he guessed it was too much to ask for.  _Way too much._  Instead, he put on his usual smile and wiggled his eyebrows. "I wanna try the new curry bread from the cafeteria."

"Okay, fine. Whatever." She picked up their bags and gave his to him.

"Let's hurry."

"Anyway… I have a question." Kaito paused, making sure Aoko was listening before he continued. "I didn't know you have purple panties. Is this the first time you're wearing it?"

She growled and swung her bag over his head, and he dodged, like always, before they sprinted across the field and to their class.


	3. Soldier

> _**Soldier!AU: Since you still open the request, may I suggest "soldier" for KaiAo? Idk why but recently I like the idea where they're soldiers fight in the war, they can be allies or enemies, it's up to you** _

He came in so many times that Aoko could consider him as one of the regulars. But in her line of work, being a regular wasn't exactly a pleasant thing.

Kuroba Kaito, that was the  _he_  Aoko was referring to. A high-ranked member of the Shock Troops. 99 percent success rate for all the missions he was in-charged of. Highly-skilled in all weapons aspects. Popular among women. A model that most men looked up too. Cool. Awesome. Brilliant.

But formalities and ranks didn't matter to Aoko. If they were here, it meant they needed treatment, and if they needed treatment, they were nothing but patients to her. But of all the people she treated, he was one of the few she knew more than just their blood type, based on the countless gossips and rumours that travelled in the medical field.

However, out of all the magnificent things she heard, the only  _impressive thing_  she found about him was his disbelieving talent to infuriate her; their encounters always spiked her blood pressure higher than any other normal days (Although many said his purpose was to visit  _her,_  she begged to differ. He probably came to flirt with her team since her medic tent had the highest number of females out of the others).

"I've counted; Fifty-two rolls of bandages left." Rinko, one of the medics on the medical team Aoko was managing, said as they were doing their daily inventory checks.

"Good." Aoko hummed, jotting down the numbers on her clipboard. "There should be enough till the next batch comes in—"

A sudden flapping sound from her tent's entrance shock them to an alert, but as she had her back facing towards it, Rinko was the first to see who their next  _customer_ was.

"Kuroba-kun." She gasped.

Aoko instantly rolled her eyes, her attention slightly diminished. "Him again? What does he want—" She stopped in mid sentence once she turned, and she nearly dropped her clipboard when she did.

"You…"

"A sniper got us." Kaito stumbled into the tent while heaving an unconscious and bloodied soldier around his arms. "Three gun shots. Two hit him. I'm not sure. It's near his stomach."

WIthin a second, everyone in the tent began scrambling to prepare for the needed operation, except for Aoko. She trusted her team to manage the logistics even without her guidance, while she stayed on her feet to do what she was skilled for. She scanned her eyes over the man's body, confirming Kaito's claims, before she turned her attention to his uniform, which was stained with nothing but red.

As though he knew what she was thinking, he shook his head. "It's not my blood."

Her frown deepened, half believing his words. "I don't care. I'm still running a check on you—"

" _He's_ the one that needs the best treatment right now, not me." He growled. "And the best comes from you."

It suddenly occured to her that out of the dozen tents in the field, Kaito was standing in hers. But flattery was the last thing she could think about now when his eyes were piercing deeply into hers, sending shivers down her spine. After so many practiced years, this was probably the first time she couldn't win an argument with a  _patient_.

Letting out a short sigh, she turned and gave a few signal nod to the members she wanted help during the operation, but not before tasking one to check on Kaito's possible wounds too.

.

.

A few hours later (after finishing the blood-spluttering-and-tedious operation), Aoko walked out of her tent to get some fresh air, to find Kaito sitting on a huge rock outside with fresh clothes on, his back bent and two bandaged hands dangling over his knees. For a moment she thought he was asleep as she tiptoed quietly towards him, but before she reached his side, he jolted straight and looked at her, his face cautious and solemn (she wondered what gave her presence away).

"Is he okay?" Was the first thing he said.

Aoko hesitated. "I can't say for sure. We're monitoring him overnight."

Hope flickered in his eyes, but it hadn't quite been extinguished. Kaito nodded and lowered his head back to the ground. "I guess it's better than him being dead." He muttered.

After spending so much time with him, she guessed it was the kind of joke he would say, just to disguise whatever emotions he wasn't willing to show as his composed strength. But she had no intention to ruin his facade.

As though her body was possesed, she sat on the rock beside him and took his hand, squeezing it as hard as how her own heart was doing too.

"Speak for yourself. Stupid."

He stared at her hand, saying nothing.

Just when she thought her effort of comfort had gone over the top and was about to pull away, he squeezed her hand back, trapping her fingers between his.

"Thanks." He murmured in the quietness around them.

Aoko knew all kinds of medical symptoms in the back of her head, but this one—accelerating heart rate and prickling sensation around her neck—was something new.

"It's what I'm here for." She quickly responded before the silence was stretched for far too long.

He glanced at her. "Even now?"

"Even now." She confirmed for him.


	4. Call Me

> _**Leave a "Call Me" in my ask, and I will write a drabble about one character asking for another (putting this up first because a friend might... sort of be missing this? haha)** _
> 
> _**starring: those idiots in hats** _

Kaito had to check the location details on his phone for the sixth time, just to confirm that he arrived at the right place, which he was. But standing in the middle of the women's fashion department with a couple of sales ladies looking at him weirdly, he decided to check his phone for the seventh time in order to convince he was correct again-

That was when he spotted the sender of the damn text message standing a short distance away. Hattori Heiji, yes, that was him. Damn him.

Kaito walked past a few shelves of scarfs and hats before reaching the section that sold all different kinds of dresses; long, short, fancy, glittery, you name it, they have it. Maybe he should drop by one day as a woman and take a look. This seemed like a good place to get more of his women's clothes props.

"Should have known you'll disguise as him." Heiji spat, standing in front of Kaito with his arms crossed, sneering.

Kaito shrugged impassively. "What else can I disguise?"

"Whatever,  _Kudo_." Heiji rolled his eyes and trudged away.

Grinning, Kaito followed the detective. As the saying goes: The most dangerous place is the safest place. Likewise, his zero disguise, saved for the slight change of hairstyle, was actually the safest disguise of all.

"Anyway, I need ya help." Heiji said as he made his way around the store.

Kaito smiled, as if he was trying to explain to a child that the clouds are not made of candy floss. "Yes,  _which_ is why I'm here—"

If Kaito wasn't fast in reacting, he would have bumped into Heiji when the latter suddenly stopped in his tracks. Rummaging through the rack before them, Heiji pulled out two identical dresses, but after a quick look, Kaito realized they weren't exactly the same—Both were of different sizes.

"Tell me." Heiji cleared his throat. "Which one is Kazuha's size?"

Kaito blinked. "…What?"

"You should know better since you pretended to be her  _once_." Heiji said before casting a dark look, which made Kaito stop his mouth from opening when he was about to comment how Heiji was right, so darn right because he had perfected his disguise as Toyama Kazuha so well that even her childhood friend couldn't tell between the real and fake and had confessed his love to the fake one.

The only reason why Kaito was still breathing and alive was because Heiji decided to pretend the entire matter didn't happen.

But pitying him a little, Kaitou Kid—Kaito—agreed to return one favour to Heiji, as a way to repent for disguising as Toyama Kazuha and causing Heiji to go through such a  _traumatic event_. When Kaito made this offer, he was expecting a call from the detective when he was bloodied all over and dying in some alley, or maybe when he was running for his life from some criminal organization that he couldn't shake off no matter how hard he tried. The last thing Kaito expected, though, was to be called to the damn women's department store to pick out which dress was of his  _not-yet-girlfriend_ size.

"So?" Heiji spat impatiently and shook the dresses in his hands. "Which one?"

"Okay, okay." Kaito rolled his eyes and tried to put in some effort to pretend he was thinking. "This one fits Toyama's size." He pointed to the one at the right.

"I thought so too." Heiji put the other size back on the rack and continued his path.

Barely five minutes had passed but Kaito found this even dreading than Aoko's usual shopping spree at the supermarkets. At least the company was a much better one… Kaito could feel a headache coming as time continued to tick.

"I'm buying Kazuha a dress," Heiji suddenly explained (even though Kaito remembered he didn't bloody ask)."And with her wearing the dress I bought, I'll bring her out to the best restaurant in Japan to eat." He continued, and Kaito sensed a hint of smugness in the Osaka-accented voice.

Kaito scoffed. "Which romance movie did you rip this idea from?"

"None of your business. Anyway," Heiji gestured over the dresses he stopped by. "I like the designs here, but which one do you think is the best?"

"Uhh… Ok, how about this green dress?" Kaito plucked out the said option off the rack. "Then when she wears it, you can say it's as beautiful as her eyes."

Heiji cringed. "Which chick-lit romance book did you rip that line from?"

"I'm pretty sure it's still way better than those cheesy lines that you used when you thought I was Toya-"

Heiji slapped the dress over Kaito's face, his face all scrunched up and eyes narrowed. "One more word about that incident and I'll rip your mask off right here and send ya straight to Inspector Nakamori's door."

Pushing the dress away off his face, Kaito rolled his eyes. "Hmm-mmm."

"Are ya going to help or not?"

"I'm  _trying_." Kaito pinched the bridge of his nose. "My point still stands. The green dress is a good idea."

"No it's not." Heiji scowled. "I can't say that the dress is as beautiful as her eyes when the colour looks like mashed broccoli."

Kaito sighed.

This was going to take hours.


	5. Cat

> _**Cat!Aoko AU: Okay so we already have Kaito and birds, now how about Kaito and cat but it's not a normal cat, it's Aoko?** _

It was raining cat and dogs. Haha.  _Cats and dogs._  How punny, and exactly what Aoko imagined Kaito would say to her if he knew what her life had become.

Large beads of rain droplets hit Kaito's bedroom windows, splattering heavy and loud like shooting bullets into a body of water. It was comforting, to a certain extent, and Aoko didn't find it a problem to sleep despite her enhanced hearing. It was the floor that gave her a problem—The tiles were cold, and every strand of her fur stood like an electricity current had ran through her whenever her paws took a step across the floor.

Deciding she had enough, Aoko leapt and settled herself on his desk instead. But his notes and books were all over the place, making it inconvenient and uncomfortable for her to even sit, much less lay down (she would give him a hell lot of nagging to keep his desk clean and tidy, if she managed to return back to her body one day).

Giving up on her second idea, she jumped on his bed instead.

At the moment when she landed on the corner of his bed, Kaito shifted in his sleep, kicking his blanket off his body before turning into another position.

Aoko sighed (in her form, what really came out was a low purr though).  _This little child…_

She kneaded the blanket that pooled at the side of the bed, trying the best she could to fluff it up. She stopped after doing the best she could and bit the corner of the blanket, to drag it up and over Kaito's leg, body and finally to his chest. The blanket was thick and heavy, and her teeth were aching from the pressure, but if that would help to prevent him from catching a cold, it was worth it.

It was time for a good sleep now. Kneading her paws into his sheets, she walked around in a small circles, trying to get the  _comfortable_ with the spot she had chosen. Right before Aoko was able to settle herself down, she felt something moved behind her, and all of a sudden, she saw a shadow creeping up towards her and-

Aoko jumped, letting out a surprise hiss as it backed up to the wall the bed was leaning against. Kaito blinked, and blinked again, until there was some light in his droopy eyes, a sign that he became a little more awake then before.

"Hey kitty. It's me." Kaito smiled lazily and patted a hand lightly beside him. "So you got yourself up here."

Aoko remained firm in her position. No way was she gonna go back down the floor-

"Hmmm," Kaito looked out of the window, watching the rain continue to fall before he looked back at her. "Do you wanna sleep with me tonight?"

Aoko could feel the heat climbing up from the pit of her stomach and to her head. She originally wanted to screech at him or run a claw over his face, but after thinking about it carefully (being in a cat form made her much calmer and collected than usual), she guessed she couldn't blame him; What he said was what she would say to a cat too, provided she didn't know it was possessed by a human soul.

And well, since Kaito didn't know, she had to give him the benefit of the doubt for that.

All of the sudden, Kaito propped an arm up on his bed and leaned forward, to reach out for her head and stroke under her chin.

 _Ugh_ , damn it. She loved it whenever he did that. Unable to help it, she closed her eyes, leaning her cheek against the palm of his hand…

"I'll take it that your answer is a yes?" Kaito said before letting out a chortle.

Aoko's ears twitched, alerted by the sound of his laughter. It must be her cat's senses because his voice was clear and loud, and it amplified the genuineness of his laugh.

Real, not off-beat, and it came from his heart rather than lungs.

Her ears now were certainly useful—they were able to pick up the alteration of his tone much better, which helped her to sense if there was a change of his mood too. It was something Aoko had spent the past decade of her life trying to figure out, but being in this form, she could do it within seconds.

For this skill, she was almost glad to be in this form.  _Almost._

Before she could answer Kaito's question (not like he would understand the meows she gave anyway, but hey, still some decent respect to wait for her response), he put a hand under her belly and scooped her up.

Aoko nearly yelped.

Slowly, he laid himself back on the bed and set her furry body over his chest. Aoko was certainly unfamiliar with this position (damn it, of course!), and she slightly panicked, her claws hooking onto a few loose strings on his shirt, but he didn't seem to mind. Instead, he continued to help ease her tension by patting and stroking her back, until her previously rigid bones flattened and relaxed. Her tail, too, unconsciously reacted, and it curled into a circle on his stomach.

Knowing his effort paid off, Kaito grinned and closed his eyes, deciding to give himself the deserved rest. "Goodnight kitty." He mumbled.

Aoko responded with a snuggle.

And for the rest of the night, peacefully, they slept.


	6. Birds

> _**Birds: I'm distracting myself atm as well so..** **kaito and birds (because I'm creative like that)** _

Kaito loved his doves. All 76 of them, without a doubt. But just like all normal human beings in the world (Hakuba might beg to differ with this fact), it was inevitable for him to not have any favourites.

His first favourite was Jet, the one that flew the fastest among its kind (and even  _faster_  when there were treats). But despite how agile it was, it was the chubbiest, and ultimately the cutest because of it. Dingo was another of his favourite. Quick and smart, a fast learner that Kaito always found a joy to train. Cheeko, too. Cute and  _very_ obedient, the best combination. And Blackie, the one with the whitest and nicest feather Kaito ever groomed to date.

But then again… Even if Kaito loved all his 76 doves (almost) equally, it was inevitable, too, to not favour one a little lesser, but not because of some superficial reasons of course—he was too pure-hearted and kind to judge a book by its cover (Hakuba might beg to differ with this too).

Jinx, the youngest dove Kaito had now, was just as cute as the rest. But the problem Kaito had with it was its behaviour; extremely stubborn and mischievous, and sometimes even seemed to hate Kaito's guts.

Like now.

Just yesterday, Jii advised Kaito that in order to train Jinx more effectively, it might be better if it was in a foreign environment rather than at home, just so it would take the training more seriously when it wasn't in its comfortable zone. And so here they were, in the middle of a slightly empty park with a portable table he brought from home.

Jii wasn't wrong, in some way. Jinx was definitely serious; serious in making Kaito's life more difficult than before. But despite all that, he had never once thought to give up the training and abandon it—no way he would do that. After all, the word  _impossible_ still hadn't existed in his dictionary,  _yet._

"Stop." Kaito snapped his fingers, but Jinx continued to hop across the table, ignoring him as it suddenly dug its head into his bag and nudged a few roses he brought as props out and onto the table. It pecked on the thorns, curious, before it picked up a rose by the stalk with its beak and began hoping again.

"That trick is for later, you know." Kaito sighed, and tried snapping his fingers again. "But Jinx. First. You got to  _stop_  hopping."

For once in his life, Jinx obeyed; it finally stopped hopping, yes, because it decided to fly away instead.

"Damn it!" Kaito gritted his teeth, jumping over his table to chase after Jinx and the fast flutters of its white wings. Miraculously, only a few rose petals fell despite how fast it flew, but if it continued at such a speed, the stalk would be all that was left after it stopped flying—

And then Jinx suddenly tilted to its left and angled its way down to the ground.

They had entered another area of the garden, somewhere near the big pond the park was famous for. He wondered what caught Jinx's attention for it to stop its flight (Sometimes when it started flying, it could take HOURS before it finally came back down). Could it be some fanciful stone sculpture? A weird frog? He just prayed hard it wasn't some damn fish.

And boy, it definitely wasn't.

He stopped in his tracks, eyes wide as he watched Jinx hopping, again, but on someone's shoulder instead. And it wasn't just someone  _or_ anyone. That  _someone_ had the cutest laugh he'd ever seen in his whole damn life.

"Hey." He heard her cute voice said, very cutely as she cutely smiled and cutely braced the courage to cutely stroke Jinx's head. "Where are you from?" She cutely asked aloud.

Oh my  _cute_  God.

Kaito gulped and tentatively made his way towards the pair (His legs were wobbly, but as long as he didn't trip, he couldn't care less).

"Hello." He managed to say without a stutter, thankfully, once he approached the woman near enough to get her attention.

She turned, her full face facing him.

He managed to breath without a squeak.

Jinx responded to his presence, in its own fashion, by leaping and fluttering its wings over Kaito's face before settling on his shoulder (luckily though, it didn't fly away again).

"Oh? The dove is yours?" She asked, her bright blue eyes blinking with curiosity.

"Yeah." He said. And as though to prove that point—or rather because Jinx was trying to annoy him—it hopped from his shoulder and onto his head before snuggling its butt into the mess of his hair. Without having to see its beady eyes, he could tell that it was definitely comfortable, and smug.

The lady nodded with an amount of enthusiasm he didn't expect and grinned at Jinx. "What's your name?"

"Uh… " Kaito cleared his throat. "I'm Kaito."

She blinked and stared at him, as though trying to register what he said. "I was talking to the dove." She said, while biting her lower lip to hold back a soft snicker. "But anyway, hi. My name is Aoko."

 _Please._  Kaito groaned in his head.  _Please. Someone. Anyone. Just stab me to death right now._

"Right." He quickly cleared his throat again, but what came out sounded like a dying whale noise. "Uh, its name is Jinx."

It was a relief that Aoko chose to pretend the past seven seconds didn't happen. "That's a cute name." She commented before tugging out the rose that Jinx stuck in her hair (He didn't notice it until she pulled it out since it fitted her well… What a master of distraction). "I assume the rose is yours?" She showed the rose to him.

"You can have it. Jinx gave it to you." His voice was still slightly croaky, but it was already a blessing his vocal cords wasn't fried along with his brain cells.

"Really?" Aoko admired the rose before giving Jinx a smile. "Thank you."

Her smile must be a disease, he thought, because he'd definitely got infected as he couldn't help but smiled with her. "No problem."

Aoko blinked and looked at him before she burst into laughter shortly after. He didn't get what was so funny at first, until he finally realized his dumb mistake, again, and groaned in his head.

For a guy who didn't believe in  _stupid_  things like immortality, magic gemstones or fate, he was damned good at getting himself involved in this frustrating, endless cycle of it.


	7. Misfits

> _**Misfits: Hakuba and Kaito hilarious schoolday conversations? I really like your portrayals of them  
> ** _

Studying for exams, planning heists, practicing magic tricks… Kaito hardly had any time for other matters after schools. It was thankful at least one of the things he was busy with was part of his hobbies, but it didn't make it any less exhausting than he was.

But unbelievably, the only  _free_  time Kaito had was during the KID Capture Brigade's meetings. Although there was no way in hell he would attend them when he could put his time to greater use, he did to it get off Aoko's suspicions, and to stop Akako's taunts and Hakuba's attempts to do anything stupid to ignite Aoko's speculations.

They usually held their meetings in the science lab, which one of their chemistry teachers agreed to lend them for it (all suspiciously thanks to Akako). Kaito was unexpectedly the first today, and he took the peaceful opportunity to catch up on the manga he'd bought two weeks ago.

He was in the midst of an intense fighting chapter—his back straightened and legs shaking excitedly at the increasing suspense he got with every page he flipped—when he felt a tap on his shoulder, jolting him in surprise as the book nearly slipped out of his grasp.

Kaito spun around, to find Hakuba standing behind him with a small smirk that spoke volumes.

"What's with the reaction? Don't be scared. I'm not going to catch you." Hakuba said and patted Kaito's shoulder, as if he was trying to comfort him. "You're not KID, at least not for now.

Kaito scowled and swatted his shirt like there was a stain on it. "It's your terrifying face that gave me a heart attack." He muttered.

"But you'll need a heart for that." Hakuba smiled, staring down at Kaito over his nose before dragging a seat to sit next to him.

"So funny." Kaito rolled his eyes and tried to focus on his book again, but he'd pretty much lost his momentum the moment Hakuba appeared. Heaving an irritated sigh, he closed his book and put it inside his bag, deciding to continue it on the way home instead.

That was when Kaito noticed… something. His nose twitched as he leaned his face near the shoulder Hakuba's hand polluted a moment ago, and he made a guess in his head before looking up at the blonde, his brows furrowed as he sniffed again.

"…Did you change your cologne?"

"Yes." Hakuba glanced at Kaito and raised an amused eyebrow. "Wondering what it is so you can perfect your disguise by copying what I used?"

How lame. He'd rather use it to replace his fart bombs than that. "No." Kaito sneered. "To top it off with your existence, the smell is making me sick."

"It's branded."

Kaito leaned away, unimpressed. "Disappointingly so."

"At least Aoko-san appreciates it." Hakuba casually said and pulled out a notebook to prepare for the meeting. "She mentioned it this afternoon."

Kaito flicked his gaze, eyes steely and narrowed before he mustered a fake smile. "But not your lovely  _Akako-san_?"

.  
.

Aoko reached the lab five minutes later, and she tried to act surprise when she found both men sitting on each sides of the science lab, with withering smiles and gazes that sent electricity running through the air current.


End file.
